


Teach Me to Fly (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Series: Safety Before Love [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU where Karma is a fallen angel, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Language, Feels, Fights, Forced Crossdressing, Forced GakuGisa, Forced Relationship, Gakushuu is an ass in this, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KArma is Karma, M/M, Nagisa needs help, Scared Nagisa, Violence, karmagisa - Freeform, protective Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: "But am I losing my mind? I really think so."Having to deal with his mother at home (he doesn't have enough money to live alone), and his 'boyfriend' at work, Nagisa is beyond stressed and hurt. No matter how hard he tries, he can never seem to ignore the pain. He's 22, going on to 23. You'd think he'd be better at coping.Karma is a fallen angel who's been watching Nagisa, and has so badly wanted to interfere and kick Asano's butt. He finally gets his chance to enter into Nagisa's life, and gets the exact role that he wanted; Nagisa's protector and helper.





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa stared down over the edge. His hands were shaking as he lifted the gun, turning to where his back was facing the ledge. He then held the gun to his head, having his finger on the trigger. Before he could even shoot, a random strong gust of wind knocked the gun out of his hand. He looked and saw a guy about six feet standing not far from him. 

His body started shaking as he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "W-why can't I just d-die?!" He covered his face with his hands. "Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir*?" The guy asked, walking over to him, clearly speaking in French. "Vous n'apprécient pas votre vie*?" Nagisa slowly uncovered his face, looking up at the guy, staring into mercury eyes.

"My life is crap... I get abused by my mother a-and my boyfriend." He watched as the guy sat down in front of him. "Yes, I know." The guy calmly spoke in Japanese. "But that doesn't mean you should shoot yourself in the head." Nagisa looked down at his hands, his hair falling in front of his face. "W-who even are y-you...?" "Je suis votre nouveau protecteur, Nagisa*." 

"Protector...?" Nagisa choked out. "Mhm. I wasn't sent here for nothing." "I don't even know your name..." "Karma. Karma Akabane. And you're Nagisa Shiota."The bluenette slightly looked up at the guy in front of him, Karma. Mercury eyes, red hair that was slightly swept back. What caught his attention the most was the black wings that sprouted out of the redhead's back. They were completely black except around the edge, which was red.

"W-what are you...?" Karma grinned at him, revealing his teeth. "I'm a fallen angel, Darling. And I'm the one who's going to save you." He stood up, towering over Nagisa now. "Essuyez vos larmes, l'amour*. I'm going to bring you somewhere safe." Nagisa sniffled and wiped away his tears before slowly standing up, grabbing his gun and shoving it back into his bag. A soft hand grabbed his own before he was pulled to the door that led to the stairs.

Nagisa had trouble keeping up with him, being so small compared to the fallen angel. Karma took notice to this and stopped walking, before kneeling down so Nagisa could get on his back. At first, the bluenette was hesitant, but nonetheless, he climbed onto his back and wrapped his legs around Karma's waist, holding his bag tightly.

He took notice to how Karma's wings seemed to disappear when he got on his back. He didn't question it and instead rested his head on Karma's shoulder, closing his eyes. He slowly lost consciousness as he let himself fall into darkness, even though he just met this guy.

Nagisa felt a sense of safety from being around Karma, as odd as it may sound. He felt like there are actually chances of him being able to escape the hell he's been put through from his mother and Gakushuu. If anyone else had saved him, he would probably regret it. But...he was glad that Karma saved him, in all honesty. He just couldn't help but wonder...

What's in store for him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Why do you want to die?  
> *Do you not value your life?  
> *I am your new protector, Nagisa.  
> *Wipe your tears away, love.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're a absolute disgrace! You should've never been born!"_

_"Oh, you're so cute with that look of pain~"_

_"I'm going to cherish these moments."_

Nagisa whimpered as he started to wake up. What a great dream... He felt something soft wrap around him and pull him closer to someone. He looked and saw the guy who had saved him, Karma. Tears filled his eyes and he threw his arms around the redhead, burying his face into his side. Karma said nothing as he gently held him close, rubbing his back in comfort.

The bluenette soon calmed down, slowly pulling away from Karma, wiping away his tears. "I-I'm sorry..." He choked out, whimpering quietly. "Don't be sorry, Nagisa. You can cry all you want, don't keep your emotions inside." "I-I just m-met you..." He seemed worried about scaring Karma away, continuously wiping away his tears, even when there wasn't any.

"Nagisa, I've been watching you since this first started. I know about your panic attacks, I know about the scars, the bruises. It's fine, you can trust me." His wing wrapped around Nagisa's body, pulling him closer. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep? You really need it..."

Small, soft hands grabbed onto Karma's shirt, desperately holding onto the fabric. "P-Please don't l-leave me!" Karma looked at him, mercury eyes looking into fear-filled azure. He gently placed a kiss on his head, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Shh, don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He continued to whisper soft, comforting words, even after he knew Nagisa had fallen asleep.

His small body curled up at his side, blue locks laying anything but gracefully around his head. Karma grabbed a bigger blanket than the one he had given Nagisa and placed it over them both after letting his wings fold in. He wrapped his arms around Nagisa and pulled him close, holding him gently.

_I swear on my life, you're going to be okay..._

_~~~~~~_

When Nagisa woke up, Karma was still asleep, his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but faintly smile. He gently brushed a few strands of red away from the angel's face, before carefully getting out of his grasp and out of bed. He looked around the room before realizing he needed a shower. He hesitated, knowing he had no clothes to change into. 

He glanced back at Karma, thinking he could always ask him for a change of clothing, then remembered that he had a small body compared to Karma, and his clothes would most likely be too big. He shook his head and just headed to the bathroom. Even if it's too big, it'd be all he could wear. 

Nagisa opened the bathroom door and walked into it, flicking the light on. He gasped quietly when he saw how big it was. The shower and bathtub were separate, and the bathtub looked like it could easily fit two people, with room still left over. The shower had two little chair-like things connected to the walls, and a shelf that had body wash, shampoo, and a shaver, surprisingly enough.

He shook his head and closed the door behind him, stripping down after setting a towel on the sink for when he's done. He walked over to the shower and opened the door, before stepping inside, closing the door after. He stepped into the corner and turned the water on, making sure the temperature was at what he liked it to be.

The water dropped down on his scars like daggers. He hasn't been given the chance to take a shower ever since it got worse. He slowly ran his fingers across a really bad scar that ran along his side, sadly remembering exactly how he got it. It had been on a day when his mother's attitude was at it's worst...

_"Mother...?" His tired voice echoed through the house. His legs were tired from running home, since he had to deal with Gakushuu. He slowly walked to the hallway, to get to his mother's office. When he arrived there, she was waiting, not at all happy._

_"You're late." She growled, standing up. He forced himself to keep his gaze on her. "S-sorry, Mother..." "Sorry won't cut it." She walked over to a display of knives and grabbed a very sharp one, before glaring daggers at him._

_His trembling hands reached for his shirt and he hesitantly pulled the fabric off of his body. Azure eyes watched as she walked closer, raising her hand and slashing at his side. He bit his tongue to hold back a scream, which also caused his tongue to start bleeding because of how much he had to bite it._

_Blood started to trickle down his side, and he hated the feeling._

_"You better not be late again." His mother's words echoed in his ears, as he could only manage a weak 'yes, ma'am'._

Nagisa didn't even realize he had started crying until he heard his own sobs. Something was different, however... There was a warm presence that seemed to be wrapped around him. He looked to see that Karma was holding him, and they were on the floor of the shower. His soft wings were wrapped around the smaller male, and his angelic voice whispered sweet little things to him.

It was strange... He's only just met the guy, but...he already feels like there's no sense hiding his scars and bruises. He nuzzled closer to Karma, wanting to feel more of his warmth. Karma carefully stood up, still holding him, and somehow made it to where his wings covered Nagisa just so the water wouldn't land on him. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and washed the bluenette's hair for him, being careful to not drop him.

When they finally got out, Karma helped him dry off, simply wrapping a towel around his own waist, while he completely covered Nagisa. The redhead picked him up again and left the bathroom, turning the lights off. He set Nagisa down on his bed and walked over to his dresser.

Nagisa quietly watched him, keeping the towel around himself. His gaze was mostly on his wings. It amazed him how Karma seemed to be able to easily walk around with them spread out. He started to wonder if maybe he could take him flying sometime...

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a very soft fabric replaced the towel that was wrapped around his body. He also felt another thing of fabric travel up his legs before resting at his waist. He realized that Karma had put a fresh shirt and a fresh pair of boxers on him.

He slowly reached his hands up to Karma, a few tears falling down his face. The angel moved closer to him and let him wrap his arms around his neck as they both fell onto the bed. Karma stayed quiet as he nuzzled his head against Nagisa's shoulder, carefully running his fingers through his hair. As a matter of fact, he was being very careful and gentle with him, like he could shatter at the wrong touch.

_And in a way, he could._

_Karma knew that very, very well._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Karma?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"How much do you know about me...?"_

_"It all depends."_

_"You know about the scars, and yet... I never told anyone about them..."_

Nagisa stared at the ground, refusing to let himself cry. He didn't want to be here again, trapped, with no way out. His body shivered from being so openly exposed to the cold air of the room, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His body jolted when he felt a sickeningly familiar smack against his back.

"P-please... s-stop..." 

_"You know the exact details of how Gakushuu hurts me... But I've never told anyone about it."_

Another smack against his back. "You're forgetting something," a voice growled, moving close to his ear. Nagisa whimpered, before just barely managing a small "P-please...Master..." Gakushuu set the whip down, before running a hand against the marks on the bluenette's back. 

"Since you've asked so nicely~" He smirked as he watched Nagisa jolt forward, tears starting to fall down his face. Asano leaned forward and kissed away a few of his tears, causing Nagisa to flinch away from him. "Your little guardian isn't going to save you now, Shiota~"

_"You know just how my mother used, and still does, treat me..."_

_"I've been keeping an eye on you, Nagi."_

"He'll a-always come for me..." As soon as Nagisa said those words, the doors slammed open. Asano growled before turning his attention to the doors. "Who the hell is there?!" "Your worst nightmare," A dark, creepy voice echoed through the mostly empty room, sending shivers down Nagisa's bare spine. He gave out a small whimper, his wrists starting to ache, and his throat felt tight.

"Step away from Nagisa," the figure spoke again, pulling out something shiny from their pocket; a sword, no doubt. "Or else I'll be forced to destroy you." Asano laughed at such, shaking his head before his arm snaked around the smaller male's waist. "Sorry, but he's mine, so...no can do."

"K-Karma..." Nagisa squeaked out, Asano's touch feeling like fire against his skin. "Nagi, close your eyes." The figure walked closer, dropping their cloak and letting their wings expand. Asano narrowed his violet gaze at what was now revealed to be Karma, giving off a devilish smirk.

The bluenette did as told, shutting his eyes tightly. Everything was...quiet, too quiet. It felt like forever until he didn't feel the burning touch anymore, and could feel himself falling when the chains that held him were cut. He was caught, just before he could hit solid ground, and held close to someone. 

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and saw Karma looking back at him. "K-Karma..." He reached a shaking hand to him, his head pounding and his eyelids feeling heavy. "Get some sleep, Nagi, I promise that you're safe." Karma's soft voice rang through his ears as his vision started to get blurry. He gave a small sound like a whimper, before letting himself fall into the darkness.

_**~~~~~~** _

Nagisa slowly started to wake up, feeling warmth surround his body. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the light, but when he looked around, he noticed that he was in Karma's bedroom, fully clothed, and all of his wounds were patched up. His throat felt dry, and he gave a small whimper before getting out of bed, dragging his feet to the door. 

He was careful to not make a sound until he got to the kitchen, he didn't want to alert Karma of what he was doing. He searched all the cabinets, making as little noise as possible, before finally finding what he wanted. 

Sadly, before he could even open it, two hands wrapped themselves around Nagisa's wrists, and he felt Karma's breath against his neck. "What are you doing out of bed?" His voice was so calm, so gentle...but it also held a certain tone that made the bluenette aware that he absolutely shouldn't mess with him. "M-my throat felt d-dry..." Nagisa choked out, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Karma made no sound, taking the bottle away from Nagisa and moving away from him, before putting it in the highest cabinet. "I know of your methods of coping. You've been doing so well...why start again now?" 

"B-Because I thought I-I'd be dead by n-now!" Nagisa fell to his knees, covering his face. "I d-don't want this... I d-don't want t-this life..." Karma walked over to him, before gently picking him up. "You still have a lot to live for, Nagi." He walked to the living room before sitting down on the couch, placing Nagisa on his lap and letting his wings wrap around them.

"I j-just want to d-die..." Nagisa whimpered, burying his face in Karma's chest. "Your life is precious, Nagisa, I'd hate to see you just throw it all away." Karma said quietly, before a peaceful silence fell between them. 

The redhead closed his eyes, starting to think about how he had first gotten the task of watching over Nagisa. The smaller boy was only maybe about five, unaware of having an angel watching over him.

 

_"You asked for me, Father?" Karma walked into the room, his wings tucked in. The black faded to a beautiful white, and the tips were a light red, almost pink. "Yes, indeed." His father turned to look at him, his golden eyes giving off a slight glow. "I have a task for you, Karma. One that is very important." Karma raised his eyebrow at this, curious as to what this task might be._

_"You are to watch over Nagisa Shiota." The name was so familiar to Karma, like he's heard it so many times before. "Until when?"_

_His father's gaze darkened. "Until the end of his life."_

_"Alright...and how old is he as of right now?"_

_A small screen appeared, showing Karma the picture of a five year old boy, with beautiful blue hair and bright, azure eyes. He was smiling while hugging another boy, one around his ages, with orange hair and violet eyes. "He's only five, but it's still important for you to watch over him." His father stood up, letting the screen disappear. "And remember-"_

_"Don't show him I exist unless it's absolutely important that I need to, I know. How long am I supposed to keep him alive?"_

_"At the most, keep him alive until his 25th birthday. After that, do what you want." His father walked over to him, giving him a small pat on the shoulder, before leaving the room. Karma watched him walk away, before looking at where the screen was only moments before._

_"Nagisa Shiota..."_

**_It's my duty to protect you._ **


End file.
